The invention relates to joined profile sections and to apparatus, methods and material for joining profile sections. More specifically, for example, it relates to the joining of two ends of sealing, trimming and finishing strip such as to produce an endless loop, ready for installation onto, for example, the door frame of a vehicle body.
Known methods for joining profile sections are shown in DE 3906278, which shows a method and apparatus for joining sections by clamping the sections in retaining means, placing a connecting foil on the cut ends of the sections to be joined, heating the ends and pressing the ends together to form the joint. U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,030 shows a method for butt splicing the ends of elongated rubber articles by clamping the ends in retaining means, applying a layer of adhesive to the ends by means of a paddle and pressing the ends together, heat being applied to the ends through the retaining means.
According to the invention, there is provided a joined profile section arrangement, comprising two strip lengths joined end to end by sheet-shaped heat-bonding connecting material between and bonded to the ends, the connecting material being adapted to permit the passage therethrough of air.
According to the invention, there is also provided foil-like material for connecting two profile sections together end to end, comprising a heat-sensitive foil which bonds to the two ends when placed between them and in response to the application of heat, the foil being adapted to allow the passage of air therethrough.
According to the invention there is further provided apparatus for joining two strip lengths end to end, comprising means for clamping the two strip lengths with their ends facing towards each other, means for positioning heat-responsive connecting material between the ends of the profile section when the said ends are spaced apart from each other, heating means for heating the connecting material and the ends of the profile sections, and transporting means for moving the profile sections towards each other so that the heated ends make contact with the heated connecting material whereby the connecting material bonds the ends of the profile sections together, the connecting material allowing the passage of air therethrough between the bonded ends of the profile sections.
According to the invention, there is still further provided a method of forming a joint between respective ends of two profile sections, comprising the steps of holding the profile sections, positioning heat-responsive connecting material between the ends of the profile sections, heating the connecting material and the ends of the profile sections, and moving the profile sections towards each other so that the heated ends make contact with the heated connecting material whereby the connecting material bonds the ends of the profile sections together, the connecting material allowing the passage of air therethrough between the bonded ends of the profile sections.